raisedbywolvesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes vs. Villains
Total Drama is back with another amazing season! We've been on a year of, umm..."break", due to technical issues. But everything is okay now, and your host Chris McLean is ready to bring the drama...and the pain! Fifteen previous Total Drama All-Stars are returning to drama it up and win the grand prize of ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! Watch Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Jo, Lightning, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, Tyler and Zoey battle it out for money and fame! Alliances, friendships, rivalries and even bitter hatred will be formed, relationships shattered and formed just as fast, but only one camper – the true All-Star – will come out on top. Plot *The episode begins with Chef Hatchet walking down a prison's hallway, as Chris's voice can be heard in the background, narrating a fake Total Drama season that he has made up in his head. Several other locked up people's voices are heard, often telling Chris to be quiet or trying to get attention in some way. Eventually, Chef arrives at Chris's cell, visiting him for the first time after a whole year. Chris is seen trying to create a Total Drama season using beans, referring to them as "Duncan" and "Lindsay". Chef states that Chris's prison sentence for dumping toxic waste on Camp Wawanakwa is over, and that he can leave, but Chris refuses to, saying that he has everything he needs in prison. Once Chef announces that the producers have green-lit another season, Chris changes his mind, and resumes his role as the show's host. *After the opening sequence, Chris stands at the Dock of Shame with a robot, and introduces the season. The first camper arrives by a yacht. *Sierra arrives first, gushing about how amazing it is to be at Camp Wawanakwa, and gives the robot a hug. *Lightning arrives next, announcing that "this year's winner has sha-entered", after which he realizes that no one is there. Sierra waves to him, but Lightning arrogantly gives her the cold shoulder. Sierra sneaks in a quick text to Cody. *Courtney is next to arrive, a frown on her face. Her boat arrives somewhat roughly, causing the dock to get wet and have her fall into the water. She angrily climbs out, glaring at Chris and demanding that he pay for her dry cleaning. Chris glares back. *Gwen and Duncan are next, arriving together, and everyone can feel the tension in the air with those two and Courtney. Duncan completely ices Courtney out, but Gwen looks at Courtney; a bit upset, as if repenting for something she did. Courtney viciously glares at Gwen. *Sam comes next, playing a video game. The robot takes Sam's video game and puts it inside him upon Chris's command. Sam converses with Sierra, asking how she snuck in her phone and complimenting her on her hair growing back nicely. *Scott, enjoying the luxury of the boat, refuses to get off. An intern exits and throws Scott off, and into Courtney's arms. Courtney narrows her eyes at him and drops him. She tells him to "get away from me", and Scott says "yes ma'am!" *Lindsay is next to arrive, as Chris gives her a special entrance. He says "Everyone, feast your eyes: Lindsay is the next camper to arrive! Applaud for Lindsay!", he says as everyone awkwardly applauds, with Courtney not doing anything at all. Lindsay blows a raspberry at Courtney, and starts talking to Gwen and Duncan. *Mike arrives next, and hits his head on the Dock, slipping like Courtney. He suddenly starts acting different, and whines about how docks were built so much better back in his day. Duncan points out that he is only sixteen, which seems to snap Mike out of his trance. Sierra explains that Mike just turned into Chester, one of his personalities. She adds that Mike's condition has become more stable, which is why the change was less noticable. *Cameron arrives next, and Mike is the only person to talk to him. *Tyler arrives next, quiet and politely stepping onto the dock. He shakes Chris's hand, and silently stands next to Sam. Sam greets him, and Tyler weakly waves his hand at Sam. Gwen looks concerned, and asks him if there's a problem. Tyler shakes his head. *Heather is next, wearing her sunglasses. She is about to walk next to everyone, until the robot grabs her and carries her to everyone else. Heather angrily punches the robot, and dents it. Everyone gasps at Heather's newfound strength. Heather smirks, and tells them she's been working out. *Jo steps out onto the dock next, with a loud presence. "You might as well give me the money now, McLean.", she says to Chris. Chris says "whatever" and tells her to go stand with Heather. Jo shoves Heather aside, and Heather angrily retailates, saying "Know your place, newbie.", and knocks her into Cameron. Chris tells everyone that it's challenge time. Mike asks if Zoey was invited back, and Chris tells him that he doesn't care. *Zoey is the final one to arrive. By the time she comes, not long after Jo, everyone is already off the dock. She chases after them. "Last to arrive, also last in friends", Chris mocks. Zoey becomes upset upon hearing this, but doesn't say anything. She meets up with Mike, who tells her to make some friends. Zoey chooses not to. *Chris tells everyone to go into the confessional and let the audience know their thoughts at being an All-Star. *In the confessional, Mike says he's excited to be a Total Drama All-Star, especially now that his MPD is more under control. He explains that he went to therapy after Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, upon his girlfriend Zoey's advice, and has talked about his condition to his therapist. *Lindsay is excited to be back on Total Drama, saying she's never got a chance to play to her full potential, and she gushes about how excited she is to talk all the newcomers. *Gwen claims that she doesn't care about the newcomers – she begins to say something about her mother, but doesn't finish. She thinks no one cares, and says that she needs the money. She moves onto Duncan – saying he has been acting distant lately. *Heather says that the "newbies" are such amateurs, and that she is going to enjoy crushing them, one by one, then moving onto the million dollars. *Courtney comments on how they're in the same crappy island for the same crappy game, flicking a fly to the confessional wall to make her point. She looks the camera, dead in the eye, and says that no boys are going to distract her this time, and nothing is going to get in her way. *Jo says that she was robbed last time, but now she plans on going all the way to the top. *Sam says that he's worried about the lack of video games – last season the lack of video games made him suffer withdrawal. He says he is glad that he has Sierra, who goes through the same thing as him when she misses her phone. *Sierra explains that in Total Drama World Tour, she was so Cody-obsessed that she forgot to focus on the game. She explains that Total Drama is too dangerous for Cody, so he's back home watching her. She promises to win the million for Cody, using all her Total Drama knowledge. *Zoey is nervous about returning to Total Drama – "last time didn't go too well..." – but is glad that she has Mike and Cameron. She says that she looks forward to befriending Lindsay and Gwen, her classic competitor favorites. *Chris tells everyone that he is going to sort them into teams. He says that the island is now radioactive waste-free – to which Sam is disappointed, since he wanted to become a mutant like his girlfriend – and that they will be sorted based on their past performances. *In the confessional, Heather says that she will obviously be on the villains team – and running it by lunch. *Chris picks out Cameron, Gwen, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Sierra, Tyler and Zoey, and decrees them the "Heroic Hamsters". *Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning and Scott become the Villainous Vultures. *Courtney begins to rage, shouting about how Gwen could possibly be a hero whereas she is villain. Scott tells her to calm down, and Courtney violently points her finger at him, telling him to shut up. *Jo is seen smiling, enjoying the show. Heather tells Jo to enjoy the drama while she still can. Jo glares at Heather. *Duncan asks how he is a villain, and Chris tells him that he cheated on Courtney. Duncan sighs, but glances at Gwen. *In the confessional, Duncan wonders how Gwen is a hero despite kissing him while he was with Courtney. *In the confessional, Gwen states that she knew Duncan was wondering how she ended up on the Heroes team, and doesn't seem happy about it. However, she says it was sweet of him not to berate her in front of everyone. *Jo angrily exclaims that the Villains have less contestants than the Heroes, to which Chris says that it's not his fault there aren't enough villains. *Jo continues to pester Chris, so Chris ditches the robot and tells it to join the Villains team. Heather stays away from the robot. *In the confessional, Heather tries to remember what the robot is. She says it was two whole years ago, and she can't recall what the robot is exactly, but she knows she doesn't like it. *Chris explains the first challenge: An homage to season one's first challenge. He explains the challenge, and tells the teams to pick someone to drive the carriage. *Cameron points out that Tyler should do it due to his super-strength. Mike points out that Tyler can be clumsy, but Zoey, wanting to make friends, tells the team that she has faith in Tyler. Despite this, Tyler refuses. This shocks everyone, who were surprised since Tyler is usually very eager to take on challenges. They decide on Sam instead, who replies by saying he'll do it, but is busy with a video game, and replies by grunting in agreement. *In the confessional, Sam says that he didn't realize what everyone was talking about, but he reached level 60 in Planet Invaders III. *The villains began to bicker over who should drive, until Heather brings up that one of the newbies should do it as "proof" that they're good too, like an initiation. She smirks at Jo, and claims that she knows the perfect person for the job. *Chris tells everyone – bar Sam and Jo – to climb up the cliff for diving. Cast See also Category:Episodes